One Blank Space
by Brissy3'sTwilight
Summary: Princess Isabella Swan must take the throne as Queen, but there is a catch. She must marry another royalty by her 21st birthday or her family will forfeit the crown. Someone is praying for her downfall. Will they get the best of her?


**Hello, new friends! I'm new here and don't really know how this works. It has taken me all day to figure out how to post this. Let me know if you like this story. The more people who give me feedback, the faster I will send out the next installment. **

**One Blank Space**

**Chapter One**

I took a deep breath as I leaned against the wall.

"Isabella, this is a part of the traditions. I am getting too old for this position, sweetheart." I stood up and walked over to my grandma Marie, kneeling in front of her.

"Grand-Ma-Ma, I know that. I just know how the Parliament is. They will come up with something completely ridiculous they want me to do before I can step up." I hated this whole process. I had to go through a living hell to just be crowned Princess under my grandmother since I hadn't been raised in royalty.

I was raised by my mother in Phoenix, Arizona and didn't know I was royalty until my grandmother tracked us down after my biological father's death. She found in his papers when arranging his funeral that I existed. I didn't even know who my father was. Only my mother and he did until his death.

My grandmother showed up at my school one day and I was bombarded by her and my high school principal with the knowledge that not only had my sperm donor died but I was royalty by blood.

The news quickly traveled and everyone at my school suddenly wanted to be my friend. They were also going to the local media and telling false stories of our adventures together as best pals. My real friends never did that.

I was never one that got lots of attention from anyone until that day. After that, everything for me changed, but not between me and my real friends.

I went to a high end college to prepare for what my grandmother needed from me. One day, I would take my place as the Queen so she could retire from the throne.

It's still hard to get used to the title of Princess Bella.

"I know, sweetheart, but its happening. Now, I must go to a meeting with the Parliament after we land. Now, take your seat, honey. We are descending." I sighed and sat down in my seat on the private plane next to the window.

I wasn't happy with the Parliament after what I went through before. They made me take a million courses on edicate and proper grooming. I mean, I wasn't raised in a barn or by animals. I already knew everything that they wanted me to learn.

Shesh! It would have been less time consuming if they just gave me a test. Dumbasses!

"Isabella, sweetie, look out the window." I pulled up the shade on the window and saw, peaking through the thin clouds, the huge, larger than any mansion I had ever seen before castle. "That's our home." I was in awe.

"Wow." It was so beautiful. There was a huge garden and bunch of small building around it that she couldn't tell what their purpose was.

I couldn't wait to explore my new home. That would be enough to distract me.

XxXxXxX

We landed at the airport and grabbed our bags.

"Isabella, can you go get us some drinks for the drive home? It will take a little while." I nodded and gave her a small smile. I walked to the nearest vending machine and got two cans of pop for me and my grandmother.

I took a step back and knocked into someone, falling down.

"Ouch! Hey!" I exclaimed and then looked up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" It was a man a little older than me and he was very handsome. His gorgeous face took my breath away. It was as if someone gave me a swift kick to the chest, except for the pain.

"I-I-I I'm… No, I'm okay." He leaned down to help me up and I gave him my hand. He pulled me up and I was lost in those dark orbs of his. "I just wasn't watching where I was going, but I'm great, actually." He smirked at me softly.

"Good. I wasn't paying attention either." I gave him a gentle smile back. "I'm sorry. I'm Jacob. What is your name?" I took a deep breath.

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella." He nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I'd really like to run into another time, just not so literally." I snickered a little and then I remembered my grandmother.

"Oh, my god. I have to go. My grandmother is waiting on me." He nodded with that gorgeous smile.

"Maybe faith will bring us together another time, Bella. This is a small town, after all." I smiled before running back to my grandmother. She didn't ask what took me so long, which I thought was weird.

I really hoped that he was right. I prayed really hard that I would meet that Jacob someday again.

**Jacob**

That girl was very beautiful and I hoped I saw her again in the future.

"Jacob, my nephew!" My uncle greeted me at his front door and I smiled at him, giving him a hug.

"Hello, uncle."

"How was your flight?" We walked inside and I set my bags in my room.

"It was good. I ran into a beautiful woman, but other than that, uneventful." He smirked at me. God, I knew what would come next. He was obsessed with our family stealing the throne from the current Queen's family.

"You should have gotten her information. It would make your case better to Parliament if you had a prospective Queen." I rolled my eyes and turned to him.

"Uncle, I didn't come home to get the whole 'you will be king' speech." He shook his head at me with disapproval, as always.

"Jacob, the Queen is stepping down and her barn animal of a granddaughter is not ready. This is your chance." I frowned at him.

"I thought you were going to be at the Parliament meeting when I got here?" He scoffed.

"They rescheduled because of the Princess Bella's arrival and her 'Welcome Home' Ball is tonight. They want that brat to be Queen and she has never been to our country before now! It is barbaric!" I nodded. I thought it was a little strange, but hey, she was here now and it would give her time to get to know the land and the people.

"It's not like she will be instated tomorrow or anytime this year." He laughed.

"The Queen will be stepping down soon. Thats what the meeting is about. I will surely put my foot down and insist that she follow all the rules to a 'T', Jacob." I nodded. "Well, get settle and ready for the ball." I knew he would force this on me so I didn't fight it.

"What does this Princess look like?" He rolled his eyes and pulled a picture from his jacket pocket, handing it to me.

I gasped. It was her, the girl from the airport.

"You look like you just saw a ghost, Jacob." I gulped.

"This is the girl I met at the airport." His eyes widened.

"Small world, I say. Well, get your stuff put away and I shall have Gloria bring out your tuxedo."

**Bella**

I screamed as I opened the door to my room in the palace. There, sitting on my bed, was my best friend from high school that I hadn't seen in years.

Alice Brandon.

She stood up and I ran to her, hugging her.

"Alice! You're here!" She nodded, giggling.

"Yes. We thought you might need some support through this hard time." I was confused.

"We?" She nodded and we looked to the doorway where my grandmother was standing.

"We. I had Alice flown out. I know I needed a friend when I went through what you are going to." I smiled to her.

"Thank you, Grand-Ma-Ma."

"You are very welcome, dear. Now, I will leave you two alone. The Parliament meeting was rescheduled for tomorrow and we have an hour until your ball so the two of you need to dress." Alice and I smiled as my grandmother closed my bedroom door.

"Let's beautify you, Princess Bella." I smirked as Alice pulled me into my huge walk-in closet.

"I missed you, Alice, and doing this." She laughed.

"I missed you, too, and we will be doing this for a long time. I'm done with school and I will be by your side until you don't need me anymore." I hugged her again. "Okay, crazy thing. Let's get you all dolled up."


End file.
